


Face Time

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cybersex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete's away on business, but that doesn't mean he doesn't get to play too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Time

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: where pete's off on a business trip and video chats with gabe and patrick, and then it leads to gabe and patrick fucking as pete watches and jerks off.

The computer chimes and Gabe pulls away from Patrick's mouth with a grunt. "Fuckin' Pete has the worst timing."

Patrick laughs and leans over Gabe to answer the video call, grinning at Pete as Pete's face appears on the screen. 

"Pattycakes! Gabey! It's good to see you." Pete says, leaning back into his pillows.

"Good to see you, Pete, even though you've only been gone for a day." Patrick laughs. 

"But I've missed you two!" Pete says, pouting slightly. 

Gabe curls around Patrick, leaning his chin on his shoulder to see Pete on the computer screen. "And we've missed you too." 

Pete squints at the two of them for a moment. "You've been making out." 

Patrick laughs, a blush staining his cheeks. "Just a little."

"You have the worst timing." Gabe informs him, dragging his lips along the side of Patrick's neck.

Patrick shivers and Pete whines a little. "That's not fair, Gabe!" 

"Why don't we put on a show for you?" Patrick suggests, grin turning wicked as he leans back into Gabe's chest. 

"Oh my God, yes. Please." Pete shifts the computer out of his lap, putting it beside him as he gropes himself through his boxers.

Gabe grins, kissing and sucking at the pale skin of Patrick's neck, hands sliding up his shirt, fingers toying with his nipples. Patrick moans, throwing his head back onto Gabe's shoulder, spreading his legs between Gabe's. 

Gabe pulls his shirt off and then gets Patrick out of his. Pete watches from his screen, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Gabe pushes Patrick's boxers off of him, curling his fingers around his hard cock and Patrick moans, thrusting into Gabe's fist. 

"Oh fuck." Pete groans, pushing his hand into his boxers and stroking himself slowly.

"Let's put on a show for Pete." Gabe whispers to Patrick, spreading his legs even farther apart. 

Patrick moans as Gabe runs his thumb over the head of Patrick's cock. "Fuck." 

Gabe wiggles out of his own boxers and digs around in the couch for a moment before pulling out the tube of lube with a sound of triumph. He pours some onto his fingers and slides his hand underneath Patrick, raising him up in his lap slightly, frowning at the awkward angle. He pushes two into Patrick, making him groan loudly. 

Pete moans, voice tinny on the computer speakers as he watches his lovers pleasure each other in the dim blue light of the computer. His hand quickens on his own cock, but he's determined not to come before one of them. 

Gabe pulls Patrick up into his lap and lets him sink down onto his cock as he curls his hands around Patrick's hips. Gabe drops his head onto Patrick's shoulder as Patrick rocks his hips slowly, getting used to Gabe inside of him. 

"Oh fuck, Gabe, fuck. Pete, you should be here. He's so fucking big inside of me, filling me up. Fuck, I can't stand it." Patrick pants out, lifting himself up and dropping back down on Gabe's cock, making him moan, tightening his fingers on Patrick's hips.

"Oh, man, I wish I was there. The things I would do to you two." Pete breathes out, biting at his lips.

"I'd make you suck my cock while he fucks me." Patrick hisses from behind clenched teeth as Gabe finds the right angle.

"You know I love to be between your thighs." Pete sighs, stroking faster. 

"Me inside of Patrick, you at our feet. I like that image." Gabe says, wrapping his hand around Patrick's cock and stroking him in time to his thrusts. Gabe slouches back into the couch, spreading Patrick open a bit more and letting Pete see where they're connected, where Gabe is filling Patrick up, and fucking into him. 

"Fuck, fuck, Gabe, I'm gonna come!" Patrick groans before collapsing back against Gabe's chest, coming over Gabe's hand as Gabe keeps rocking into him, hand slowing, but still stroking him. 

Gabe thrusts into him a few more times and listens to Pete as he comes in his boxers over the computer. His own orgasm washes over him, and he shivers with the aftershocks. 

The sounds of their heavy breathing fill the room as they struggle to catch their breath and soak up the afterglow of their orgasms. 

"Good show, boys." Pete laughs, pulling his hand out of his boxers and wiping it on the far end of the bed. He kicks off his boxers and pushes them onto the floor.

"Only a few more days and you get to have it in person." Gabe winks at him over Patrick's shoulder.

"I have a meeting in the morning, but I'll definitely be up for an encore tomorrow night." Pete grins at them.

"Definitely." Patrick returns the grin as they say their goodbyes and laptops are closed.

Patrick stands up carefully, letting Gabe slide of out him, wincing as he feels the come start to drip down his thighs. 

"I'm gonna clean up. You coming?" Patrick holds out his hand to Gabe, who takes it and hauls himself up, kissing Patrick again. 

"Yeah, and then bed. I'm sleepy." Gabe says, letting Patrick guide him to the bathroom to wash up before bed.


End file.
